


Painting with Emotion

by Alphaphageti



Series: Super and Her Squad [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Steve tried to get Kara to show her emotions to him and ends up hurting her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the last of this series but if people want it to continue I will. Let me know with a comment and such. 
> 
> I will be starting a new story soon as soon as I have my first chapter done.

"Crime had never been so low as Supergirl seems to be working overtime. What has caused our caped hero to push herself so hard?" Steve had been watching the news for the past while and decided to call up Kara. 

"Hey Cappy! What's up?" Kara's tone is cheerful and playful as soon as she picks up. 

"Oh nothing much, just that I know you too well. Come back home we need to talk." Steve turns off the TV and stands in the kitchen as Kara quickly flies into the tower. 

"What do we need to talk about? Do I need to make you more treats?" Kara dances around playfully poking Steve. 

"What's wrong?"

Kara stops. "No, no nothing's wrong. It's all good. Perfectly happy. See smiling!"

Steve grabs Kara's shoulders. "You only get this cheerful when something is bugging you and clearly, based on the crime rate, something is really wrong." 

Kara shakes Steve off and starts to walk away. "I'm fine! Really! I just want to help more."

"Kara!" Steve's shout makes her stop and wince. "You can trust me. I will help you."

"What if you can't help? What if you being you is the problem." Kara doesn't look back, knowing exactly what would happen if she did as her eyes already threaten to tear up. 

"What do you mean? Am I the problem?" Kara flinches at the hurt in his voice. 

"It's not you. It's what you are." Kara unable to stand Steve's reaction and flies off.  
-//-  
-The lab-

Tony sat in his lab tinkering with a boot of his suit when Steve walked in and sat across from him. 

"What do you want Cap?" Tony doesn't look up from his boot. 

"I need help." Tony makes a gesture to continue. "With Kara. I've done something wrong and I don't know what. She says I'm the problem, but I don't know what I've done."

Tony sighs. "With women you need to pay attention to exactly what they mean. What did she say exactly?"

Steve leans back thinking "Well, she said the problem was me being me. It's what I am that's the problem." 

Tony laughs and walks to the other end of the lab. "Your breakable that's the problem." He pulls out a weird lightbulb type of machine. "I'm putting this in her room next time she is away. She won't have a problem then"

Steve eyes the machine slowly. "What does it do." Tony shakes his head and puts it back. 

"She will tell you. For now, just listen to her." Tony starts working on his boot again while Steve accepts what was said and leaves.  
-//-  
-Kara's room-

Steve waited leaning outside of Kara's room, hoping to catch her before he had to leave for his mission. Checking the time he quickly scribbled a note and slipped it under the door for Kara to find later.

A few hours later Kara came back and quickly showered. Feeling clean she decided to paint. Having finished her most recent painting of the stars on Krypton she had found no inspiration until just recently. She started painting out her feelings and emotions going into each and every brush stroke. All of her hatred and anger, filling the background as that is what she was. All of her caring and happiness covering the foreground as that is what she showed, but in between she put her love as it fuelled everything. Making her hate what she cares about as much as she can't live without it. 

After spending hours painting she decided to take a break and get snack. As she was about to leave her room she noticed a piece of paper off to the side. She picked it up and read the note on it. 

"Dear Kara, I realize that I cause you pain right now and do not want to cause any more of it. I have talked to people and have been suggested to listen to you more, and realized that you cannot fully love me as I feel that I love you. Until you accept your love for me, I will keep my distance and wait until you feel that you can trust me with your feelings and emotions." 

Feeling tears fill her eyes as the note was signed by Steve. Wiping her tears away she walked into the kitchen calling for vision. 

"Yes Miss Zor-el? How may I be of assistance?" 

Kara wipes her eyes again. "Where is Steve?"

"He is on a mission with Thor. They won't be back till tomorrow night."

Kara satisfied with the answer leaves Vision and heads back to her room. After rereading the note multiple times she looks at her painting. Feeling the emotions she put into the painting she gets up and adds her most current emotions to it. Spending hours and hours on it until it is finally finished.  
-//-  
-Coffee Shop-  
Kara sat in a corner of the coffee shop not wanting to talk to people as she quietly drank her coffee and at her muffin. She keeps checking her phone only to have to see it go by minute by minute. 

"Could we have a picture with you?" Kara jumps as a trio of girls walks up, Kara frowns but accepts. Standing up and smiling into the phone, letting them take a few pictures as she waits for the time to get to 4:00pm. 

"So what's it like dating Captain America? He's so hot!" One of the girls asks causing Kara to flinch. 

Sighing Kara answers "We aren't dating. I don't think he's avoiding me." Seeing more questions coming she excuses herself and flies around trying to clear her head. 

Eventually it becomes 4:00 and she heads home to wait for Steve as his mission had finished up and he should be back at 4:30. Kara waited on the couch for Steve to get back staring at the elevator as if she could control time. Eventually the elevator dinged and Thor stepped out and immediately noticed Kara and quickly walked away, leaving a confused Steve to look after him.

"How dare you!" Kara yells at the super soldier making him flinch. "How dare you think that I don't trust you with my feelings!" Kara is on her feet and takes a few steps pointing towards the man. 

"How dare I? You were the one you vaguely said I was the problem! You refuse to tell me about Krypton and I get it! It hurts to have to remember, but you not trusting me? That's... That is selfish!"

Kara flinches clearly getting angry. "You are just as bad as Stark! Thinking you're right and you're perfect! Well news flash! You are just as flawed as every human!"

Steve laughs loudly and mockingly. "Oh and you are so perfect? A superior race that's biggest achievement is destroying their own planet!"

Kara flinches and turns away, Steve realizing what he had just said steps closer to Kara but only received a glare from her that sends chills up his spine. Slowly she reaches behind the couch and grabs her painting and hurls it at the wall causing the wood to shatter and some pieces to bury itself a foot in the concrete. Steve calls out to Kara as she flies out of the room at impossible speeds. 

Steve at a loss for words stares at where she had just been and goes and looks at the painting. Picking up the partially ripped painting he sees what he has missed. The painting is of him but portrays him as a weak man who gets hurt easily. Steve stares at the painting realizing that Kara wasn't the one who hide their feelings first. Knowing that he never uttered a word about the war or about himself before the war and that he had expected her not to care. 

Rubbing away tears that were forming in his eyes as he stared at a painting that showed him as he was before the serum, but with love that he never felt before. Steve finds his phone and calls Kara but only gets voicemail, slowly he calls a number that Kara had given to him only for emergencies. 

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hello ma'am. It's Steve Rogers. Are you Eliza Danvers?"

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I need help. I hurt Kara."

After a pause Eliza sounds angry. "You better hope she forgives you because you better know that I won't."

Steve sighs. "I don't think I can forgive myself. I just need to find her."  
-//-  
-A Forest in the middle of nowhere- 

Kara swung and hit another tree with all of her might watching as most of the tree broke into billions of tiny slivers of wood. Tears streaming down her face she looked back at her path as a large clearing was opened up. Sitting down she pulled her knees in and held herself tight wishing for her sister to be healthy again. 

Eventually the Forest grew dark and she heard the animal start to return to the area but Kara just quietly sobbed into her knees. Slowly she began to hear faint shouting and listened into it. It became aware to her that it was Steve calling her name as he trudged through the forest. Not wanting to face him she turned to fly off but ended up just awkwardly jumping into the air. Cursing herself she turned and hid in the bushes near the clearing. 

With time Steve entered the clearing and Kara felt as if someone had crushed her chest as his face was filled with horror as he know that Kara had done it. Still he called out her name and she went to walk away with tears in her eyes, but she came face to face with a dozen eyes glowing in the dark. Overcome with fear she slowly stumbled back and into the clearing. The eyes turned out to be wolves and slowly the six wolves began to close in her. She screamed and fell to the ground and covered her head. She didn't stop screaming till she felt someone grab her and pull her into them. 

"It didn't hurt? Am I dead?" Kara looks up at the man who grabbed her. 

Steve laughs. "No Kara. You can never die."

"Why are you here? I saw you! I saw how scared you got when you saw this."

Steve laughs again. "I'm not scared of you. I was scared at how stupid I was. Not watching what I said, I sort of wanted you to freak out. I never wanted this though. I hurt you."

Kara pulls herself into Steve's chest. "Can you take me home? I kinda blew out my powers."  
-//-  
-Avengers Living room-

Kara sat cross legged on the floor after hurting her hand trying to get a glass of water, Steve sat in front of her on the couch. 

"I'm sorry" they both say at the same time causing Kara to frown and Steve to smile. Steve continued "You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't listen and I hurt you, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'm sorry for scaring you." Kara drops her face into her hands not bearing to face Steve. 

"You don't scare me. I scare me. How much of an idiot I was trying to see if I could get a reaction out of you. I wanted to see your emotion towards me and I should have just asked." 

Kara looks up and sees how defeated the man looks. "We're both fairly new to these customs. On Krypton you would usually marry someone who benefits the house the best. Here it's free choice."

Steve looks at Kara and slowly reaches out his hand to caress her cheek. "So you blew out your powers?" 

"Yeah. I've done it once before but it doesn't make it better."

"Well then. We're clearly going to need to stay in, and I've got a good idea of what we can do..." 

"Movie marathon?" Kara peeks up at the other blond, and watches he smiles. 

"What ever you want. Consider it my apology."

Kara blushes and puts her hands down. "Can you kiss me?"


End file.
